


"internship" | peter parker

by thanksforthearepas



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 3490, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksforthearepas/pseuds/thanksforthearepas
Summary: Peter Parker thinks he’s dreaming when he sees Natasha Stark and Steve Rogers sitting in the couch with his aunt. It is not a dream, and Natasha has a one-of-a-kind offer to prove it.





	"internship" | peter parker

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually the first thing I write in english. I have never posted anything like this so I’d like to read suggestions and stuff. leave comments, please. hope you like it! 
> 
> you can also find this fic on tumblr with the same username!

Peter blinked twice, thinking all this was just an imagination. He saw the black car parked in front of the building, which was weird. But seeing Natasha Stark and Steve Rogers in his apartment, the power couple, sitting in his couch with May, was just enough for him to combust. May was just a little more relaxed than him, although she didn’t understand it either. Why were two of the Earth’s mightiest heroes in her house???? That didn’t stop her from establishing a good conversation with them, though. They’ve been there for twenty minutes waiting for the kid to arrive from school, might as well get to know them better.

He was nervous as hell. He could feel his hands sweating and tried to hide it out by crossing his arms, letting a smile form in his lips. “What? whatareyou–? Hey, I’m- I’m- I’m Peter.” 

Natasha let out a smirk and Steve just made a tiny salute right beside her, with no need of introduction. Steve could sense how nervous Peter was. Poor kid.

“It’s about time we met.” Natasha says, uncrossing her legs. She could see May mouthing “I don’t believe it” to her nephew from her peripheral vision, which led her to continue. “You’ve been getting my emails, right?” She asks, winking twice so he could follow her along.

Peter nods quickly, not understanding the whole situation going on. He was sure as hell he did not get any emails from Natasha Stark. “Yeah, yeah. Regarding the…-”

“You didn’t tell me about the grant” May chimed in, winning a long sigh from Captain America. Maybe both Peter and Steve were on the same page, knowing there’s no grant at all.

Peter looked him, then May, then Natasha without knowing what was going on. “The grant yeah…”

“Yeah, remember when you applied? I approved! We’re on business now”

“Why didn’t you tell me about this thing? Are you keeping secrets from me now?” May asked, with this very very parental tone on her voice, as Natasha would say. 

The multimillionaire barged in before he could mess up, although she did terribly as well. “He told me you liked surprises so we would just…tell you eventually. Sorry about all this, I guess me and Parker didn’t really arranged everything well.” 

Steve raised his hand, waiting for them to pay attention to him. Natasha could’ve said something to remark his actions, along the lines with “Why the heck did you raised you hand, winghead? You’re the captain. Do whatever you want, we don’t care.” She just kept silent, to Steve’s surprise. So he continued. “Why don’t you go with the kid to discuss the funds and that stuff while I keep Mrs. Parker some company?”  
\-------------  
Now Peter led Natasha to his bedroom, wishing he didn’t forget to clean his room before she could enter. It was okay-ish, to his opinion, when they were both inside the room. Natasha made sure to close the door correctly before getting down to business.

She started walking around the room, taking a look at the stuff Peter had. To her surprise, Peter was more than a young kid with weird powers. He was also really smart. She did research on Peter weeks before meeting him for the first time, getting really amazing results online.

“Let’s get down to business, shall we?” Natasha muttered, taking her phone and playing a video for him to see. She held the phone up, and the hologram played a video of a guy with funny costume swinging to stop a car from hitting a bus. “Is that you, right? Gosh, 3000 pounds 40 miles an hour. It’s not easy. Got mad skills-” 

“That’s- uh, that’s all on youtube, right? I mean, that’s how you found it? Cause you know that’s all fake, it’s all done in a computer,” Peter started rambling, watching the video intensely. We was so done right now. He would never think one day Natasha Stark would be sitting in his apartment with her husband to talk about this, let alone lie to his aunt about a nonexistent grant. But shit happens, and now his aunt was probably freaking out on the inside just as he is now. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Natasha has already seen too much of the video, and she had a hunch about the room as well. She grabbed the stick Peter curiously had beside his bed and held it high to the tiny little door on the ceiling. “You mean like those UFOs over Phoenix?” She started pushing the door, revealing a rope tied to the suit, hanging in front of their faces. Peter was really fast to take it out of there, throwing it to the side of the room. 

“So you’re the spider… ling. Crime-fighting spider. Spider-boy?” Natasha did really want to laugh, although it would seem unprofessional. Pepper constantly argues with her about it and it just stuck with her ever since, but the face of amusement was hard to hide.

“…Spider-man” Peter muttered.

“Not in that onesie, you’re not.”

“It’s not an onesie.” Peter whines, walking to the computer he was working on. “I believed I was having a really good day today, you know Ms. Stark? Didn’t miss my train, this perfectly good DVD player was just sitting there and… algebra test. Nailed it.”

“Who else knows?”

“Nobody.”

“Not even your unusually attractive aunt?”

“No. No nono no no, is she knew she would freak out. And when she freaks out, I freak out.”

Now, Natasha realized why Steve had a feeling about this kid. Both of them saw the video together and had different opinions about it. Steve knew this kid was great but adding him to the team was off limits. He was way younger than them, even than Wanda. He wouldn’t risk it. Natasha, on the other hand, thought he would be a great addition to the team. She had the same thought about the risks and all but she believed it was all gonna be okay. She wasn’t thinking on sending him to another country to fight to save the world, she was looking for an ally on the streets and she was sure as hell she found it.

Peter explained how the suit worked, even before Natasha grabbed his goggles and complained about how dark they were. Maybe she was just being silly, but she will start working on the suit right after this meeting. The webbing was impressive and the fact that he created it himself made her get high hopes about recruiting him in the first place. He not only had mad skills but he was incredibly smart. He could be helpful in her workshop eventually.

She was curious about his past, Natasha could see he was just a young boy from Queens, top of his class and pretty geeky, she must add, and suddenly these powers were given to him. It was insane for him as well. One day he was minding his own business down the street, on his way to Delmar’s and the other he had these strange powers and his senses were up to 11. Everything was different, and he had to make a difference. That’s why he was doing the things he does around the city. He felt this responsibility to help others now, and he can help now so he does. 

“So what? You’re just looking out for the little guy, you wanna… do your part to make the world a better place.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just… looking out, yeah. That’s what it is.” He says in a tiny whisper. 

The woman stands up her chair and moves closer to Peter’s bed, making a sign to move the leg so she could sit beside him. Then she awkwardly pats him in the shoulder, she was not good with kids. “I recruit you. Not for… massive missions, just… around the states or something. Steve and your aunt would kill me if something happened to you and I’d probably take it on me as well. You have potential, kid. With or without powers, you’ll be helping us a lot.”

Peter smiled at her words. Maybe she was right, he had a lot of potential. He sometimes feels anxious about what he does not being enough for people. And he admires Natasha Stark so much, he had been to her Expo 6 years in a row and he wishes to be like her or even work for her. She was amazing and listening those words coming from her was very important to him.

“Thank you so much, ma’am. Seriously, I… I’m so grateful.”

“No problem, kid.” She replied, also with a smile on her lips. She stands up, adjusting her suit and taking her glasses off. “Let’s go out before May starts to ask questions that might unsettle Steve.”

“Oh yeah, sure. Wait, question: Why did you bring him along? Isn’t it a little fishy if we’re just talking about Stark Industries?”

“He doesn’t give a damn about my company, but he’s my husband so people think he does.”

“Oh”  
\------------  
The reunion was really pleasant, to her opinion. May was really sweet and Peter and her agreed on him going to the tower after school so they could start “working”. May was really grateful about the grant as well and was proud of how far Peter went with this secret emails. He was so grounded, but she is still proud.

Steve and Natasha were on their way back to the tower. Hands intertwined and very relaxed to their surprise. Both thought it was going to end badly, May not agreeing on the offer Natasha had on the table for the kid. But it was okay.

“I still think it’s a bad idea.” Steve says, turning his face to her. Natasha lets out a sigh, taking off her glasses once again.

“Babe, trust me. It’s going to be okay. I also hope I’m not making a bad decision. I know I make a lot of ‘em, I just wish this is not one.”

“I know, shellhead.” He whispers, placing his hand on her thigh. Not in a bad way, it was more for her to calm down. He didn’t agree on this whole thing but the least he could do was show support for her. That’s what Natasha loved the most about him. He cared for her. She felt a special bond with the star spangled man that she couldn’t quite place. I mean, she was in love with him. They were married. But it was always like the first time she realized she fell in love. The weird sensation in her stomach that she thought it was just her coping with a hangover and almost on the edge of vomiting on her dress. If it weren’t for Rhodey just calling her out on her bullshit, she wouldn’t notice it on her own.

“Thank you for being there, Steve. I love you.”

“I love you too. But hey, that’s how marriage works right?”

“Oh shut up”


End file.
